


Breath (of death)

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Breath [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Loss of a Beloved, Regret, Suicide (witnessed)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La prende in disparte e con cautela le spiega la situazione, preoccupato che la sottovaluti. La circonda di guardie, la soffoca di attenzioni, cercando di lasciarla sola il meno possibile. Non può perderla adesso... non hanno ancora condiviso un millennio, né avuto un figlio, né assaporato l'eternità. </i><br/>In un futuro lontano, Kaname scopre di non aver affatto la situazione in pugno; tantomeno la felicità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath (of death)

**Author's Note:**

> Teoricamente è un inedito di _Together we stand, divided we fall_ , ma visto che ha un sequel e fra tutti e due sono abbastanza corposi, ho pensato di farne una serie a parte. I tag non sono dei più rassicuranti, lo so. Che volete che vi dica? Si butta fuori quel che manda l'ispirazione!  
> Francamente non credo che Kaname nel manga sopravvivrà... ma l'AU è il mio migliore amico, ultimamente ;p  
> DISCLAIMER: non lo possedevo sei anni fa, non lo possedevo una settimana fa, figuratevi se lo possiedo oggi!

E' sulla lista, il nome scritto in inchiostro impersonale. E' sulla lista ed è impensabile; Kaname accartoccia il foglio, che prende fuoco arricciandosi agli angoli. Lo attanaglia la paura.    
Chi è l'autore? Chi può aver tanto potere, ora che Rido è morto e lui regna? Il suo potere è consolidato, la sua regina consacrata. Che interesse avrebbero gli hunter a minare l'equilibrio? Quale vecchio nemico potrebbe nascondersi ancora, nel mondo notturno? E' una dichiarazione di guerra.   
All'associazione sono persi, si passano il testimone nel tentativo di sviare la minaccia. Sembra che la scritta sia apparsa da un giorno all'altro e nessuno si è accorto di niente. Non ci sono più gli organici di una volta.    
Non possono eliminarla senza indagini, gli riferiscono. Deve capire.    
Se ne va in preda alla furia, lasciando indietro i suoi. E il mondo che gli rivoluziona intorno si mette in moto. Se la notizia trapelasse, sarebbe la guerra; per un istante, la prospettiva lo alletta.    
_Yuuki..._   
La prende in disparte e con cautela le spiega la situazione, preoccupato che la sottovaluti. La circonda di guardie, la soffoca di attenzioni, cercando di lasciarla sola il meno possibile. Non può perderla adesso... non hanno ancora condiviso un millennio, né avuto un figlio, né assaporato l'eternità.    
Yuuki sorride e annuisce, attenta. Ma Kaname non può fare a meno di pensare che i suoi occhi sono distanti. Come fa a esser così tranquilla? Cosa sta ricordando? La maturità non la complimenta nel modo in cui aveva sperato, ha su di lei l'alone di una freschezza perduta. Non riesce a capire dove sta sbagliando. Se sta sbagliando.    
Non si rende conto – eppure è maestro di ciò che scivola fra le righe, ovunque e comunque – che la calma è apatia e che il suo prezioso, protetto tesoro altera le memorie dei propri guardiani per vagare in libertà. 

 

_C'è un futuro che mi scorre negli occhi, e non sarà mai. Ci sono riflessi chiari sull'acqua, pieni di dolore._

 

Un vampiro antico compie pochi errori, anche meno di eterni. Kaname non ricorda e quindi non può capire.   
Eppure ci riesce, alla fine, quando la trova sanguinante davanti a una pistola. La sua mente è in tempesta, scossa dalla lunga ricerca. Tornare a casa e trovare stanze vuote alle spalle di pretoriani ben vigili... è la prima volta?   
No, no. C'è disinvoltura, lì, movimenti familiarizzati dalla frequenza. Perché? Da quanto? Cosa cerca? Cosa pensa?   
«Yuuki!»   
Kaname guarda il cacciatore, un volto sconosciuto che impallidisce (nel fragore di _altre due pallottole – Yuuki!_ ) e all'improvviso coglie una somiglianza. Si rivelano delusione e rimorso di strade mai prese. L'aria sa di polvere, di libri, come la biblioteca di un vecchio collegio. Il legame fra lui e Yuuki si apre, sincero.   
E' stata lei stessa a modificare la lista. Le implicazioni sono un macigno di ghiaccio.   
«Mi dispiace di non averti dato figli» mormora lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del cacciatore. E all'improvviso Kaname non è più sicuro di essere nelle sue parole: c'è qualcuno negli occhi grigi del ragazzo, come se cinque secoli non fossero passati. «Fallo.»   
La sicura scatta.   
Kaname grida, incrinando le barriere che li separano. Ma non è abbastanza.   
Non lo è mai stato.   
_Se solo avessi aspettato,_ pensa, mentre parte il colpo. _Se solo fossi stato meno sicuro di quello che voleva Yuuki._

Ormai è tardi e, in ogni caso, lei ha trovato quel che mancava.

**Author's Note:**

> La frase in corsivo è, come avrete capito, un pensiero di Yuuki. E il "legame" è un riferimento alle fic di Blackened Wing, secondo cui due vampiri che bevono l'uno dall'altro sviluppano una sorta di connessione mentale.
> 
> Yep, angst is also my friend!


End file.
